


【中译】锋利之刃，徒有其名

by XXFredricaXX



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX
Summary: 翻译自oriflamme的sharp silver of a perfect note





	【中译】锋利之刃，徒有其名

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sharp silver of a perfect note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187036) by [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/pseuds/oriflamme). 



> 翻译自oriflamme的sharp silver of a perfect note

在没有光亮的深渊底部，它诞生了。  
世上神祗诸多。它们虚荣又自负，像火星一样闪烁着，又像是河流冲刷河谷。而虚空则在地底耐心地等待。  
它不是第一个诞生的，也不会是最后一个。很久以前，黑色的卵就已经破裂，虚空从中溢出，在第一批新生儿的爪子间翻搅着。最先出生的那些幼虫将报废的骨钉作为武器，而留给后来者的只有尖锐的石块。这片黑暗的出口高悬于一条蜿蜒而上的通道尽头，本就嶙峋的四壁已经悉数塌陷，幼虫尸骨的碎片自其间突出，锋利得足以狠狠割开它的手掌。死者球形的森白头骨在踩踏下被磨掉了棱角，密不透风地堆在一起，踩上去竟是结实的感觉。  
但自此往下，是虚空大张的嘴。除此之外，空无一物。  
此时，黑卵中还有兄弟在源源不断地苏醒。它感知自己的四周，但感知到的只有黑暗和脚下那些咔咔作响的苍白骸骨。  
要是它继续呆在这里的话，是不是就不会变成徒有其名的容器。  
但它没有。它沿着通道向上，直到它发现第一具兄弟的尸体。这具尸体和那些堆积如山没有眼睛的躯壳几乎一模一样，除去它的姿态，和身边那把老旧的钝骨钉。  
它捡起那把骨钉，没有回头。那些刚诞生的兄弟对它够不成威胁，真正棘手的是上面那些。  
也是唯一的威胁。  
它纵身跃起。  
-  
通道的出口已经被白色的尸骨堵住了。漆黑的流体自破碎的甲壳间渗出，失血正使它们慢慢死去。它们的四肢不够强壮，它们的意志也不够坚定，其中有些还在无力地挣扎，但有头顶倾倒而下的尸体压在它们身上，它们根本无法动弹。  
它弓起身子，随后猛地向上冲去。它猛击了几下穴顶的表面才在上面打出了一个洞，躯壳被打飞，跌在地上，头骨上的角啪地折断，幼虫的外壳凹进去一块，空空的头骨滚了出去。  
洞口灌进来的空气和底下的一样稀薄陈旧。但这空气在动。前方新生儿们打斗的声响在幽深的洞穴里回荡，但除此之外还有别的东西。一阵风搅乱了空气——是通风口，在很高很高的头顶。  
它手握骨钉，轻车熟路地向上攀去。一具苍白的尸体几乎紧贴着它从旁边坠下，近到那幼虫身上灰色斗篷的一角擦过了它的脸颊，它兄弟的尸体狠狠地砸进了地面，随之发出一阵物体碎裂的震动声。它不费什么力气就能在黑暗中看清东西，通往陡峭深渊最高处的落脚点数量稀少，新生儿们为了那些嶙峋的小平台而战斗，短兵相接时骨钉上会蹦出炫目的火花。  
在深渊的最高处，一抹遥不可及的苍白光芒正在黑暗中呼唤它。  
它不需要成为最快的那一个。  
它只需要做到最好。  
幼虫们互相厮杀着，孤注一掷地，狂暴地，亦或是勇猛地，怪异的吼叫声被扼杀在一些虫的喉咙里。有些虫挡住了它的去路，它利索地结果掉了那些执意要拦住它的。它沿着曲折的道路爬得越来越高，同时注视着先它一步的兄弟们一个接一个地冲向终点。  
它们接二连三地攀到了深渊的顶端，孤注一掷地，狂暴地，亦或是勇猛地——然后被折断了脖子，掉了下去，狠狠地砸到地上。尸骨撞击地面的空洞回声久久环绕在上空，不曾消退。  
它们的鬼魂目睹了这一切，苍白的双眼发着光。  
唯有完美无缺才能得以幸存。  
当它终于抵达崖顶时，除去那些落后者，剩下的只有尸体。它的外壳上布满了划痕，身上的衣物破败不堪。但这些都是无关紧要的细节。它稳当地落在平台边缘，然后发觉脚下的并不是土壤和骸骨组成的地面，而是冰凉、乌亮的金属。它站了起来，紧握骨钉的爪松开了些——已经不会再有人挡在它面前了。  
它面前是苍白之王，周身素白。他的面具是死人脸孔般的苍白，六枝高耸的角组成了他的王冠。他打量起它，眼神冷峻深邃，它看到自己的模样倒映在那双眼睛里。  
它还有机会。它等待着，斗篷下的爪子依旧握着骨钉，却不是警戒着的姿态。哪怕是外壳上的划痕或姿态的缺陷都可能被视作不合格。  
“无论什么代价都在所不惜。”白王呓语一般地喃喃道。他伸出手，就是那只手折断过它成群手足的脖子，苍白、细长，包裹以坚硬的外骨骼，却在触及它下颌的时候放缓了力道。国王抬起它的下巴，仔细观察起来。它没有反抗。国王的声音很轻柔，几乎像是耳语，却又如同长鸣的钟声在它脑中、在整个深渊里回响。“放弃理智的思索，放弃易碎的自我……”  
它从始至终没有任何动作。战斗了一路才攀上崖顶之后，它的体力早已透支。有一瞬间它几乎要控制不住地痉挛起来。但它及时藏住了这会给它判处死刑的示弱的行为。  
它听到国王隆隆的嗓音下有什么别的声响，是一阵微弱难辨的打斗声，从最后的那些死尸坠落、撞击在岩壁上的空响之间脱颖而出。但它依旧一动不动。  
终于，托住它下颌的手放下了。它得以重新平视前方，等待着自己的审判。  
“放弃声音，遭遇无人诉说。生于神与虚空之手，汝必将封印暲目之光，那入梦之灾祸。”国王微微扬起头，看不出他流线形的面具下是什么表情，“汝即是容器。汝即空洞骑士。”  
语毕，国王便转身离去，轻盈地飞向了样式繁复的拱形大门。  
随着金属地面传来的一阵微弱震动，它觉察到自己身后的峭壁上攀附了什么东西。它又拽紧了一点手中的骨钉。  
它应该跟上白王，不用他开口就能完成指令。所以它不应该回头。  
但它回头看去。  
攀附在崖壁上的是它最小的兄弟，它外壳柔软的身体悬在深渊上空，漆黑的双眼一眨不眨地凝视着它。它也凝视着它和自己一样的隐藏在面具下的空洞的双眼，这双眼睛和国王的眼睛毫无相似之处。它明白了，它这最小的兄弟同样爬出了深渊，它同样沉稳，谨慎，并且安静。它也做到了最好，但为时已晚。  
事实证明，它的确得成为最快的那个，它不过是没有意识到罢了。  
深渊开始震颤，入口处射出的光变得忽明忽暗。国王和它之间的距离变得越来越远，仿佛它们之间出现了一道鸿沟，一条裂谷，像是要让它们注定只会越离越远，直到最终分道扬镳。  
它转身跟上国王的步伐，入口的拱门开始坍塌，国王亲自封印了深渊。  
纯粹容器已应召而来；切勿前行，你能找到的只有悔恨和悲剧的根源。  
当它的凝视越过白王落向深渊时，恍惚间，那最小的兄弟已经不见了踪影。  
这便是它的第一个污点。  
-  
它安安静静地坐着，双手交叠着放在腿上。家仆们将它收拾得焕然一新，他们用软布擦去幼虫的血液，用锉刀磨平了它脸上细小的划痕，又修饰了角边不对称的锯齿。  
没有一个人对它说过一句话。白王来看它时，他们都深深地朝他鞠躬，眼神飘忽不定，谈话声也变成了小声的耳语。和王宫不同，唯有国王忠贞不二的党羽才能进入白宫。这片邻域杜绝了一切不洁之物，神印将其与王国的其他领域分割开，这样，就没有人可以染指纯粹的容器，也没有人可以操控它的内心、动摇它的信念。  
没人会对它说话。但国王是个例外。  
“来。”白王说到，口吻严厉。“这是一次练习。明天破晓时，我们要完成符文的第一部分。”  
它微微抬起了头，表示自己明白了。  
在它动作的间隙，白王的脸上闪过一丝异样的神情。他的眼神变得冷酷，眉头皱到一起。小容器一下紧张了起来，它僵硬地杵在原地，不安地想着，自己是做错了什么，以至于一向儒雅的国王会露出这样的表情。  
小容器重新站直身子。一切都好像没有发生过。  
它不能再犯同样的错误，绝不能。  
-  
宫殿里像是缺了什么，显得空荡荡的。它能感觉到那种不自在。家仆们在窃窃私语时时不时会提起某个人，但如今白宫已经没有了她的踪迹。她就如同是白宫基石的一部分，以至于她的离去几乎让这座宫殿出现了肉眼可见的裂痕。  
白宫的露台被一排排灰白相间的大理石围挡了起来，银亮的大门是锋利的星芒状，金属地面饰以工整的花纹，表面乌亮。光线从窗户涌进室内，经过晶体的折射聚焦，看过去都是影影绰绰的光斑。但和这宫殿共生的，是一片巨大的、银白的根系，它就和宫殿冰凉的金属外墙一样，是白宫不可或缺的一部分。它的枝丫在盆地中央托起了白色宫殿，它的树冠是柔和的绿色和灰紫色，它的茎干悬垂在露台和立柱上方，带刺的部分则成为了宫殿最深处那些区域的屏障，其中就包括王座所在的大殿。  
以及白王绝不会进去的那个房间。  
它被白王带着飞过了那片荆棘。任何皇室家仆都不准进入国王的书房，也不准进入其他皇室成员的房间，但王座厅开放时家仆是可以进出的。它每天清晨都会到国王指定的地方，按他要求的那样坐好，之后国王便会开始他的工作。国王会参照石板和远古蛋化石，将束缚封印直接刻在幼虫柔软的外壳上；它逐渐适应了献祭刀刻在外壳上的感觉，并且越来越擅长于控制自己的身体，即便是最细小的、本能的条件反射也被压制下去。它坐着的那块石头被一圈铁栅栏围了起来，这样它那黑色的血就不会流出去弄脏国王那收拢在身上的轻薄翅膀。它的双手在斗篷下绞在一起，它丝毫没有摇晃或是抖动，哪怕伤口还在冒血，而它已经开始感到眩晕和意识模糊。  
它学会了去看白王的情绪，不论他是轻轻抖了下翅膀，或是倾斜了下头冠，无论多细微的动作它都尽数看在眼里、记在心里，生怕自己有哪里做得不好。白王拉起了一根钢丝，而它是去走的那个人。它随时都可能被标上不合格。成为一个失败品，然后被抛弃。  
它外壳上的那些刻痕长成了狰狞的疤，国王第一次带它到镜子前看那些疤痕时，它愣住了，书籍上的那些线条是那么优美，而自己身上的线条挤成一团，和优美相去甚远。它有那么一瞬间觉得自己就不该让伤口愈合，这违背了它被造出来的初衷。它觉得嗓子眼像是被堵住了。它不敢直视白王——这类举动不论多不起眼，都可能让他失望——但它可以看它们在镜子里的倒影，它旁边是比它高出一截的白王，优雅，古朴。  
“完美。”国王说着，一只手抚上了它的头顶，尽管矜持，但他的举动中还是流露出浓浓的赞许之情。“等到最终的羽化后，它们就会长开得刚刚好了。”  
它不应该放纵自己，但国王的手又在它头顶多停留了一会儿。它将那份肯定吞食入腹。当那只手从它头顶抽走，白王转身去进行下一项研究时，它才松开了自己原本狠狠钳住腕部的爪子，它握得太过用力，以至于腕部的外壳产生了些微的凹陷。  
这道印记没过多久就消失了。但那符文永远不会。  
-  
它不确定自己的观念是何时开始转变的，从无法感受变成了不要去感受，它无时无刻不在对自己默念这句话，像是一句无声的魔咒。  
它也不记得自己是从什么时候开始变得懈怠，它会在磨练剑术的时候停下，只为了捉住国王脸上一闪而过的赞许，当它打出漂亮的一击时，他光洁的面具后会流出点点骄傲。  
它感到自责，它失败了，它是个残次品。它试图找到问题的根源，找到自己变得不再纯粹的节点——却无迹可寻。国王想要的是无口、无心、无我的容器，他为此已经付出了太多。所以它必须成功。  
但它不知道怎样才能做到心无旁骛，哪怕是现在，它也还在胡思乱想——  
它只有一条路可走。它必须去除自己身上感情的毒瘤，他必须脱胎换骨，才能变得完美。它剔除了自己身上或大或小的弱点，变得无畏又机警；它密切关注着自己的体态，无论它有多疲惫，都一定会站得笔直；它无论是在训练场上还是站在国王身边，都显得一丝不苟；它走快了时习惯把重心往前移，注意到这点后，它学会了在前倾时维持躯干的直立、同时保持平衡。当它不训练时，国王总会让它待在自己身边，尽管它已经放下了骨钉，但依旧保持着持剑的姿势：双手叠在一起，手肘离开躯干，眼睛直视前方。通常它像这样在国王身边一站就是好几个小时。这已经成为了它日常的一部分，也是最让它感到安心、放松的时刻。  
它只要成为没有感情的机器就可以了，一把没有缺陷、巧夺天工的武器。这样就好，白王希望如此，它也是如此，它想要变得完美，想要地不得了，只为了能让他幸福。为此，无论要经历多少苦痛，它都不在乎。所以，哪怕是当它因为某些无名的渴望而煎熬、几乎要硬生生折断自己的手腕时，它也不敢奢求太多。  
家仆们换掉了它从深渊里带上来的旧骨钉，取而代之的是一把用苍白钻石锻造的骨钉，它自那以后就再没见过原先那把旧骨钉。通常，它都是独自操练，竞技场有着暗色调的金属地面，和易碎的窗格，以及被它劈开的傀儡守卫。每次训练时国王每次都会来看它，那时它会用心观察，然后根据他的情绪调整自己的训练计划。它不停地挥剑、劈砍，直到双腿开始打颤——然后再逼迫自己继续。它不能犹豫、不能畏缩、不能冒进，它不能接受失败，因此它也从未失败过。它每一次进攻都毫无破绽，它每挥出一刀都致命而迅速。  
国王回过头，在露台上朝它招手，眼睑上洒满了奇异的地光。那一刻，它终于觉得自己的价值得到了肯定。  
-  
白王镇守着他的白色宫殿。外面的情况急转直下，大势已去。并非有人告知它，而是国王身上零散的症状让它得出了这样的结论。一场瘟疫，会侵蚀人的心智，感染者会因为因为躯壳上冒出的脓包而变得浮肿，他们会在煎熬中陷入昏迷，再醒来时后就已经变成了危险的行尸。无数虫子已经在那道刺眼的光前败下阵来，白宫上方的圣巢领土正在缓慢地沦为废墟。还活着的人不是已经离开了这个王国，就是祈祷着国王和他的五骑士能拯救他们。  
他的选择就是这只容器。它会封印瘟疫的源头，用自身的虚空吞噬她。三位强大的守梦人将用自己的性命保护容器和封印；瘟疫被消除，圣巢得以永盛不衰。  
当它晚上允许自己放松地躺下休息时，愧疚感就会在肚子里抓挠，像是一个活物。于是它坐直身子，再一次警戒起来，保持着安定的姿势等到黎明时佣人来找它，并且在被惊醒的时候小心压下了尖叫。  
它有一次还是叫出了声，但从面具后传出的空洞吐息根本算不上声音。它越发觉得愧疚。  
它身上的疤很痛，就好像它也看到到它的污点。  
-  
白王和它提起过她，但只有那一次。  
它跟他走过古朴的长廊。国王落座时它会在一边立正站好。它从没特别注意过那些被覆盖着白布的桌椅和橱柜，或是那些佣人频繁打扫、保持得一尘不染的空房间。自小容器住进白宫起，这座优雅、厚重的建筑的大半区域就已经没有了人烟。  
国王和它在一起时常常会走神。通常，它都会安静地等他的注意力重新回到自己身上，而此时此刻，国王那副冷漠的表情也掩盖不了他心不在焉的事实。他的步子忽小忽大，眼神始终在几扇窗和壁龛之间游走，就好像那里有什么其他人看不到的东西。小容器和国王并肩走着，一边观察着他的步调，一边测量着自己的，这样，它就可以跟上国王那时而被某些想法拖慢的步调。  
然后，国王像是突然决定了什么。他咬紧牙，三步作两步地穿过大厅、踏入了那间曾经属于她的房间。  
素白的根系穿透金属，珍珠白的藤蔓和银灰色的花朵自天花板上垂下，占据了这个房间的一大半空间。一个摇篮和一张单人椅被放置在一起，小容器甚至还没有椅子高，这件器物显然不是为它在白宫里见过的生物准备的，而是一个与他们毫无相似之处的生灵。  
白王在座椅前停下脚步，他没有落座，而是看向了摇篮。枝桠间的光斑闪烁不停，小容器的影子被拉得很长很长，相较之下，国王的影子竟显得矮小了许多。  
他低下头，仿佛承受不了头顶王冠的重量，好像自己的犄角成了他的负担。他就像这样沉默了许久。幼小的容器试图使自己不要去享受这无声的陪伴。这段时光只属于它们两个。温暖的回忆被刻进它的灵魂，如同细小的光尘；镌刻符文时那只手落在身上的感觉，或是带着称赞落在头顶的感觉，它都视之为珍宝。  
“我们渴望它，”国王说道，“它会是根与沃姆的孩子、虚空的心脏；但最佳的元素比例只有经过实验才知道。”  
国王把头埋得更深。容器很久没有像这样抑制不住地颤抖了。它从没见过如此狼狈、如此憔悴的国王，就好像这个空间、那个人让他变得几乎不堪一击。  
“她本来可以继续。深渊的虚空是无尽的。是我的原因。我衰弱了，我的灵魂越来越稀薄……”白王追忆道。他把双手搭在摇篮的框架上，缓缓收紧了指节，几乎要。它一瞬间觉得白王会直接掀翻那摇篮，然后失声恸哭。它从没见国王做出过有失身份的事情，但此刻还是绷紧了身子以防万一。  
但屋内还是宁静如初。他松开手，深长地叹了口气。“无数孩子被吸取了灵魂，”他陈述道，“每一轮测试都是如此。电流会清空卵内的灵魂，这样导入虚空的时候，就不会形成人格的杂质。当然，我们做好了失败的准备，也准备好了要付出一切。”他突兀地发出一声苦笑。容器差一点就要抑制不住地冲上去。“但她说，我如果再这样使用自己的灵魂，我会抹杀掉自己的存在。她之所以走到这一步，仅仅是因为她爱我、还有这个国家。所以，她离开了。她不能留下，她为我们的所做所为……感到羞耻。”  
语毕，他便再次陷入了沉默。时间仿佛在这一刻停下了。  
它想向他伸出手。它那小小的爪子想拉起国王的手，然后告诉他没关系；它想靠近他，倚靠在他身侧，告诉他自己在这里；它反复咀嚼着孩子这个字眼，望眼欲穿。  
但它什么都做不了。那双苍白的手无力地垂着，也正是那双纤细的手扭断了兄弟们的脖子，时至今日，那清脆的断裂声依旧在它的脑海里徘徊。  
它知道，苍白之王需要的是一个容器，一个空洞、完美、纯粹的祭品。他需要的不是一个孩子。  
白王耸拉着肩膀离开房间，在露台上陷入沉思。  
他回头看了容器一眼，再次下定了决心。  
-  
它在人工诱导下顺利地羽化了。  
因为虚空本原本是一种无形的物质，它自然也无法遵循本能完成这一过程。宫殿最深处的一个房间已经早早地被收拾了出来、摆放上了青色的光蝇。家仆褪下它的衣物，又对它的外壳进行了最后一次清理，随后它便在国王的注视下沉入了玻璃虫茧内粘稠的流体里。它的壳开始起皱，液体钻进外骨骼和虚空之间的缝隙时，它感觉自己的面具正在以一种古怪的方式滑开。  
它感觉自己的后脑勺正在开裂，它墨色的躯体在池内延展，它的意识也随之陷入混沌。  
它重生了，懵懵懂懂地，变得过长的四肢纠缠在一起，尚未晾干的外壳比先前还要柔软。池子里的酸液被排空，它崭新的外壳也逐渐变得坚硬起来：它的四肢发育出了节段，变得纤细修长；它参差的角较原先变重了不少——它的头部也顺着这对角长成了截然不同的样子。现在的这具身体已经能和原先刻下的符文贴合得十分完美了。  
它疑惑地站起身，仿佛四肢都不是自己的，然后它发现，自己现在比国王要更加高大。突然变得陌生的视角让它一时间找不到重心，只好一动不动地愣在了原地。  
“是时候了。”苍白之王如是说道。  
-  
家仆们给它披上了纯白的铠甲，银亮的金属牢牢扣在它的肩头以及胸口；这对肩甲经过了精心的打磨，闪着冷光，熔铸时被特别加上了扣环，而现在它们终于要派上用场了。最后，它被裹进了一身纯白的斗篷里。家仆满怀敬意地向它递上一把银白的细剑，长度对于现在的它来说刚刚好；最珍贵的利刃被赠与了最英勇的骑士，它刻有繁复花纹的剑身蕴含着力量，嗡嗡地震动着。  
它握紧剑柄，就像它最初在深渊做的那样，同时微微低下了头——那对角还是让它有些许不适应。国王正忙着在进行最后一轮演算的同时与使节周旋，他们即将启程去往三位守梦人的所在地，或是去安排前往黑卵圣殿的行程——就是在那里，一切都将迎来终结。于是，它打算利用这最后的一点时间让自己安静下来。它幻想自己成为了白宫那无机质的建筑的一部分——漆黑的四肢化作冰凉的地面，苍白的头颅化作温润的廊柱。  
一旦封印奏效，它就再也不会有机会见到白王了。这种念头的出现不过是它在放纵自己罢了，它依旧可以抛下所有感情，可以让自己不再留念任何东西。它可以的——它可以的——  
它感到胃部纠成一团，不知道是出于恐惧还是其他的什么原因。  
-  
他们一路上行。  
它们乘电车经过了王国的大部分领土，这一路上，它始终没有望过窗外那不曾接触过的陌生世界一眼。背负圣巢的未来、它不能被无关紧要的琐事分了神。它试图摆脱那股躁动和不安，但车厢很窄，它没法在这样狭小的空间内试刀来转移自己的注意力；白王正看着它，锐利的双眼里充满了热诚。它并不排斥这样密切的关注。更别提这将成为临别前的最后一次——这将是永别——  
不要留念。  
一旦它进入神殿，就必须直面在那里等候已久的命运。不会再有人赞许地用手抚上它的头顶。  
不要留念。  
要是它能让找到一个恰到好处的角度，就可以在最后一道封印彻底封上神殿大门之前捕捉到国王脸上的表情——它很擅长控制自己的肢体，这样就可以和国王一起待在书房的时候不动声色地观察他的一举一动。  
不要留念，哪怕在最后一刻，它在国王脸上看到的是自己渴望已久的、由衷的骄傲。  
它会完成自己的使命。它会成为纯粹的容器。  
国王在神殿门口停下脚步时，它又想起了幼时纠缠着自己的魔咒。但它不敢犹豫、或是回头再看一眼。它不能失败，封印光芒的机会只有一次，它之后也不会再有新的容器。  
它必须成为纯粹的容器。  
别想。  
它将缠绕在旧容器身上的锁链逐一击碎。在灾难降临、瘟疫席卷了整个王国之后，这个残次品就作为权宜之计被束缚在了这里。  
它的兄弟踉跄着站了起来，橙红的液体沿着它的眼窝流下来。它发出一声哀号。  
别开口。  
如果说国王的声音是不可置否的号令，那这就是不应该存在于这个世界上的、支离破碎的残响。它被逼得后退了半步，但马上又重新站稳向前冲刺、手中的骨钉同时蓄着力。躲闪、突刺、一记虚晃，然后是扬手放出的一簇银亮的短剑——这也是它的对手作为前一任容器所熟悉的招式。刀刃碰撞，足尖触地时划出漂亮的弧线，精准的狙击，一切都不需要过多思考，似乎这就是它的本能——  
终于，旧容器的头颅裂成了碎片。一道灼热的光芒伴随着热浪自旧容器的身体里喷发而出，那已经被侵蚀得面目全非的躯壳随之解体。  
封印开始，它把灾难的源头悉数吸收进了自己的身体。  
最开始几秒，它什么感觉都没有。它集中精神，踏过它兄弟残破的头颅，静候三位守梦人展开神殿的封印；在王国的不同角落，他们正在以自己缓慢消逝的生命为代价保护封印。  
它侧头看向神殿的入口，胜利的喜悦和难以掩饰的兴奋在苍白之王的眼里燃烧。  
然后，瘟疫在它的意识中找到了新的苗床。它猛地弓起身子，仿佛胸口被炽热的剑贯穿一样，而它也确实是被某种无形的东西刺穿了——但它已经放弃了声音，它没法警告他们——它早该如此的，早在电车上、在宫殿里的时候，而现在一切都太晚了，重新聚集在一起的铁链开始从四面八方朝它射去、穿过它铠甲上扣环。骑士并没有意识到光芒正在窥视它的内心，但随之产生的剧痛让它止不住地痉挛了起来。锁链将它拽离地面，它勉强抬起持剑的手，企图在这里结果掉那灾难的源头——但光芒在它的躯壳之下灼烧了起来，几乎要将他焚烧殆尽——然后，它的左臂便无力地垂下、再也动不了了。  
别抱有奢望。  
要是它一开始就没有爬出深渊的话，要是被选中的是另一个容器、而它只是无数相似的鬼魂的其中一员的话……它都不会变得一无是处。辐光的意志迫使它转头看向白王，它挣扎着想要夺回身体的控制权，但只徒劳地在脸上弄出了一道伤口。  
“亲爱的沃姆，”古神的声音从它嘴里迸出，在神殿的每个角落回响着，“它是那么地爱你。‘我做得够好了吗，父亲？’”  
神殿的入口应声塌陷。它最终看到的，是苍白之王的面孔，先是惊愕，旋即，又变成了肝肠寸断般的悲伤。  
-  
它无法阻止辐光。但它不会让她轻易夺走这片土地和他们的子民，它要让她为每一寸焦土每一个灵魂付出代价。它会成为最后的防线。它可以拖住她，这样就可以争取到时间、只要有时间就可以——  
但他们已经是山穷水尽。  
它把自己不曾说出口的愿望统统抛到脑后，然后像它的母亲曾经做过的那样、将自己延展开来、和神殿融为了一体。它像搁浅的鱼一样大口喘息着，滚烫的体液烧毁了它的喉咙——它之前从没开口说过话，而以后也不会有机会了。  
但这还不够，光靠它自身的那点虚空物质是不够的；它伸手试图呼唤虚空，但深渊遥不可及。  
世代更替，四季轮转。  
时间于它已经失去了意义。它已经残喘了太久，久到它想要了结这一切。它想回到过去告诉他自己并不纯粹，告诉他自己宁愿死也不想苟活着辜负他的期望。  
疖瘤侵占了它的身体，掩盖了它镌刻着封印纹章的躯壳，蚕食着它已经失去知觉的左臂。但只要它还能把瘟疫封印在这里，一具躯壳根本算不上什么代价。  
它无法将其根除。但有人可以。  
-  
它的意识在虚空和梦境间游走。光芒蛊惑了它的心智、彻底吞噬了它。在那之后，又过了很久、很久。  
——有人击碎了它身上的锁链——  
被遗忘的十字路口成为了瘟疫的温床，橙红、病态的囊肿在那里肆意生长，守梦者的封印已是形同虚设——  
它一次又一次地将不再锋利的骨钉刺向自己胸口，带着一种冲昏了头脑的狂暴、辐光这一瞬间的犹豫终于让它抓住机会重新控制住了自己的右臂——  
——梦境的领域亮得刺眼，但它还是孤注一掷地冲了进去——  
它最小的兄弟联合了所有的虚空，它们融为了一体，整个世界都因为它们无声的嘶吼而颤动。  
黑暗中，无数双苍白的眼睛正发出幽暗的光。  
-  
它恢复了意识。  
它蹒跚着走出黑暗，每一步都伴随着一阵剧痛。它的左半边身体已经变得面目全非，外壳上全是疖瘤寄生过的痕迹，又在虚空的再次熔炼下形成了锐利、纠结的疤痕。它胸口的寄生瘤已经萎缩，但被撕开的伤口并没有愈合，它的器官就这样暴露在空气中，它们快速搏动着，带着剧烈的钝痛。  
在它身后的黑卵里，成型的虚空正在呼唤它。它的兄弟们已经在深渊游荡了太久，而它们终于可以团聚。它险些被拉回去。它们可以成为一个整体，就像它们在刚刚梦境的领域里做的那样。它们可以成神。  
虚空不必继续等待，光芒已经消逝，而它终于苏醒。  
但它却向来都不是完美的。它拄着残缺的骨钉，拖着自己的身体离开了。  
它自己的声音几乎微不可闻，它的意识已经所剩无几；恍惚间它想到，它不能把它的手足、它的兄弟再一次丢在深渊里。  
这一次，绝不能。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给原作 sharp silver of a perfect note 也留下小心心吧！


End file.
